Memories
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: It's almost Christmas time and Kendall is going back to visit his mom in Minnesota with Jo. Katie is also going to visit her as well and being together as a family once again would mean everything to her. Telling stories about the past and laughing at one another and just having a great time with each-others company.
1. Chapter 1

**( Kendall's point of view )**

Wandering around the house like a chicken with its head cut off. Packing and trying to make sure I had everything on the list so I wouldn't forget. I love going to go visit my mom during Christmas along with seeing me sister.

Jo started laughing at me and looked at her. She was packing her suitcase too, then I went over towards her.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked putting my arms around her.

"I'm laughing at you because you're running around trying to find things but you go from one thing to the next." Jo said catching her breath from laughing so hard.

"Well I couldn't find anything that I needed." I said then I kissed her and went back to packing.

"What time are we suppose to be there?" Jo asked as she finished with her packing and sat on the bed.

"I wanted to suprise her for Christmas. Probably early in the morning before traffic gets bad?" I shrugged my shoulders and folded my clothes neatly.

After hours of packing and cleaning our house I was so tired that when I laid on the bed, my eyes shut as soon as my head hit the pillow.

"Honey dinner's ready!" Jo called to me but I didn't hear her.

Jo waddled upstairs to our room, peaking her head in the door and seeing that I was out. She tried to wake me up so we could eat and then go to sleep. Being so tired from everything, I didn't budge so she was stuck eating dinner alone.

My muscles ached from packing and unpacking boxes in our new house. Our house is a huge two story almost like a mansion but not as big. We have an underground pool with a big back yard, also she was wanting horses but I told her lets deal with one thing at time.

The night was so peaceful and quiet that being relaxed seemed amazing. Both of us asleep, cuddled up with one another and enjoyed the quiet for now. With Jo being pregnant I wasn't sure how my mom was gonna take that we're married. I never told her that had gotten married, and now I think that now the time is right.

I've sent my mom pictures of us now and then. This could be a great Christmas present to give her besides the ones Jo and I have bought her. I was waiting to see if Jo was confortable with me telling my mom about us.

Anyway back on the subject, the alarm clock went off and I fell off bed. Landing on floor and the noise woke Jo up as was well.

"Kendall are you ok?" Jo asked getting up and turned the light on before she went into the bathroom to go take a shower.

"I'm ok." I said getting tangled in the blanket while getting up.

Finally I threw the it on the bed after I freed myelf. I took our suitcases and put them in the trunk of the car. Walking back inside and made breakfast the two of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After breakfast we brushed our teeth and got ready to leave for a couple house drive. I was just thrilled about the drive but I really wanted to see my mom and make sure that she's ok because she's been sick. Sometimes the world wasn't on her side and she aged with pride and enjoyed every day that she was here.

Besides my lil sister and my wife, my mom ment everything to me and I want to thank her for all the things she has done for my sister and I. I'm gonna thank her by giving the best Christmas ever.

Jo fell asleep during the drive and I glanced over at her. She looked so beautiful when she slept and when she was awake too. This Christmas was going to be amazing, I mean who wouldn't want to spend time with their family?

Driving for hours and hours until we came to a gas station to put more gas in the car and take a bathroom break too. We made some more stops along the way until we were tired and stopped at a hotel.

I could still drive but Jo didn't want me to fall asleep at the wheel. Agreeing with her and rented a room for one night before we arrived in Minnesota. I'm so glad to take a break from driving, I always hated be stuck in the car for a certain amount of hours before I went insane.

( End of point of view )


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

( Katie's point of view )

I couldn't wait to see my mom again even though I was there the last time when she and my dad got into a fight. They knew that they couldn't rule me anymore because I'm 18 now and Kendall is 24. My dad got mad at my mom for letting me grow up and wanted my to stay his little girl.

When I go over there, I'm going to prove that I've grown up since the last time they had seen me. I did go shopping for my parents before Christmas, like a month before the stores got crowded. Hopefully my mom wants to see me after what I did and the trouble I had caused.

I ran away from home because my dad was a mean drunk who would hurt my mom, Kendall and I. It had broken her heart when they found out I ran away. Thinking I was doing the right thing by getting away but I'm coming back to make things right.

Kendall had always stood up from be and I did the same for him. I couldn't wait to see my big brother again. We've been separated for a few years. He had always hated dad for what he had done to me. That sicko was gonna get what was coming to him and maybe my mom would be relived by it too.

Anyway I have gotten a job at the movie theater and I love it there. I have friends to hang out with while I'm helping the customers and they are very sweet. This is the best job that I have ever had dispite what others say about it.

My manager had given the week off so I could go spend time with my mom. I had thanked him and went on my way to go see her. Thinking to myself if I was doing the right thing here and I think I was.

I had gotten ready to leave the saftey of my home to go back to place where my childhood was ruined. Another thing is that oh never mind I'm not going to be a Scrooge. My mom is the best mom ever and I couldn't believe my dad hurt her.

The weather wasn't so kind either because it's freaking freezing out here. I wanted my boyfriend Joey to come but he went to spend time with his family. I had to bundle up just to go outside to me car and thankfully I had everything I needed packed and ready to go.

I had to get myself ready for the never eneding hours of driving. Yeppie for my but I had a feeling my brother had to deal with driving too. I started singing along with the radio and I sounded amazing. Practice makes perfect that's what they say but sometime I suprise myself.

I could sing a song for my mom for Christmas too besides giving her a boring present. That's excatly what I'm going to do and I'll ask Kendall to help me if he's going to be there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was really lucky to have the best mom ever along with the best brother too. I only stopped to put gas in my car and to use the bathroom. The driving was kicking my butt but I didn't care I had a reason and it was a good one.

Sometime Joey would call and check up on me and would tell him that I couldn't talk because I was driving. He knew that I hated when people talked on the phone and drove at the same time.

It brought back the memory of when he was driving and someone ran into us because they were on the phone or they were texting. One of those two options but we were hit and ended up in other side in the oncomming traffic.

Being in the hospital after that accident was a painful memory so that's why I normally hate driving anywhere. I can still see Joey's face when both of us were being stuck in a room with an ivy stuck in our arms. Blood stained my favorite t-shirt that my mom sent to me for my birthday.

My mom doesn't even no about the wreck and I don't want to tell her cause then she'd want me to move back in with her. There's no problem with me moving back with her but then I won't get to see Joey. I don't know what to do, maybe when the time is right I'll tell her.

Bruises were still there and the scars from the laccerations I had. Makeup could only do so much for me and I've been trying to get a tan when the sun came out. Joey was still sore too but he wasn't as bad cause the car that hit, hit my side of the car while he was in the driver side.

I try not to think about it but it's really hard. Still have nightmares but in them Joey is taken away from me by the Angel of Death riding on a pale white horse, as he holds a sythe in his right, boney hand and the reins in the other. Screaming in the middle of the night for Joey and he hold me tight in his arms and askes if everything is ok.

Hours and hours passed by until I finally made it to my home town. Now I'll I have to do is fine my mom's house and go spend time with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I pulled into the driveway with my eyes closing because I was super tired. Driving all the way from Oklahoma all the way to Minnesota and my feet were killing me. Turing the car off and walking up towards the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice as the door was unlocked and opened.

"Hi mom." I said pulling my hair back into a ponytail so it was out of my face.

"Oh my... Kaite?" She gasped when she saw how tall I was. She grabbed me, hugging me half to death as tears built up in her eyes.

"Mom your squishing me and I can't breath." I said out of breath then she let me go.

She had put her hand up against my cheek and took a minute to look at me. She seemed so proud of me and leading me inside so I didn't freeze.

"How have you been?" She asked as she shut the door and locked it back.

"I've been alright. How about you?" I asked trying to help her in the kitchen.

"Just trying to get over this cold I have." She replied as we started cooking.

Cutting and dicing while making other food for dinner. I'm so glad to spend time with her, it's been a 8 years since I've seen her. You know running away at 10 years old and fending for myself until now.

The aroma of food filled up the whole entier house and my stomach started growling. When the food was ready, we set the table and me being surprised that I haven't seen my dad yet. I'm kind of glad I didn't see him either, and if did then I would stab him in the face.

My mom and I had finished setting the table and started serving plates. We had sat down, mom said a prayer before we ate and both of us said Amen. The food was so amazing that I enjoyed every bite I took.

"I see you enjoyed my cooking?" Mom said as I looked at her and shook my head yes.

"Thank you mom it was very good." I said getting up and taking my plate to put it in the sink.

( End of point of view )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

( Mrs. Knight's point of view )

I was very surprised when Katie just showed up. I didn't know how to react but I'm glad she's her and I'll have to talk with her later about things. My baby girl was here to spend Christmas with me and that's all that matters.

After we had eatten the house was cleaned and I started talking to her. Sometimes she wouldn't answer my questions or she wouldn't be as honest.

"Katie are you sure that you're ok?" I asked going into the living-room and sat down.

"I'm ok. I'm just really glad that I get to spend time with you this year." Katie said sitting down next to me.

Before I could say anything to her, she asked if we could decorate the tree. I went to go get the decorations so we would have something to do. Walking back into the living-room I saw her on the phone with someone.

"Yeah I made it to my moms in one piece. Well we are about to decorate the tree. Be safe, ok I love you. Bye." Katie said then she hung up and put her phone in her pocket.

"Who was that?" I asked her setting the boxes down.

"My boyfriend Joey?" Katie answered even though she knew that she couldn't lie or keep secrets from me.

"A boyfriend huh? How long have you two been together?" I asked her as I opened the boxes and started pulling things out.

"We've been dating for awhile now? Here let me help you with that." She said as the lights were put on the tree.

The tree started looking amazing, if only Kendall were here to help us. I hope he's ok and I really want him here for Christmas. Maybe he wasn't able to make it this year?

A whole bunch of thoughts wondered threw my mind as the tree was almost finished. Katie and I talked while putting the finishing touches on the tree. The lights were so bright and full of color along with the angel that sat on top of the tree.

It was a few days til Christmas and I wanted my children to have the best one yet. I had always loved going the extra mile when it comes to my kids. On their birthdays I would throw them a huge party that was amazing and they would always say how grateful they were afterwards.

I'm so proud of my children that I spent all my time trying to raise right. My husband would say that I needed to stop babying them and have them work around the house. My whole entire life I had to put up with that disrespectful man that would drink and hit everyone in the household.

I really hope he doesn't ruin this holiday like he has the others. He has crossed the line and thankfully he's at one of his friends houses. As long as he wasn't here at the house I was perfectly fine.

( End of point of view )


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Katie and her mom were sitting down having a nice conversation with one another. They had laughed about somethings and went outside in the snow to build snowmen and throw snowballs. Mrs. Knight and Katie had a blast outside for endless hours, until her mom started to get worse.

"Mom are you ok? Here lets go inside and get you wrapped up in some blankets." Katie said helping her mom inside the house.

"Thank you Katie." She said as walked into the house.

On the other hand while Katie is taking care of her mother, Kendall and Jo are on their way now. He has driven endless hours and wasn't going to stop until he arrived at his childhood home. Jo thought that sometimes he was insane but if he says he was going to do something, he meant it and kept his word about it.

Sometimes Jo would have to talk him out of things just to keep him calm. They had arrived after the never ending driving and he looked in the drivway seeing a car he hasn't seen before. He and Jo had gotten out of the car along with their suitcases and went to knock on the door.

"I got mom!" Katie said as she walked towards the door and opened it.

As soon as the door opened, she was shocked by who she saw standing on the other side. Kendall was shocked too because he hasn't seen his sister in a while. They both hugged one another, Kendall gave her a huge bear hug, about to snap her in half like a twig.

"Kendall you're going to break her in half." Jo said trying to make him let go.

"No I'm not. Well maybe but not yet." Kendall said to Jo as he put his sister down.

"Mom is going to be so happy that you're here." Katie said helping Kendall and Jo carry their belongings into the house.

"You didn't tell mom that we were coming did you?" Kendall asked as he shut the door and locked it behind him.

"Honestly I didn't know that you were coming. So I think you're good if you want to surprise mom." Katie said then she went back to where her mom was.

"Katie who was at the door?" Mrs. Knight asked then she blew her nose into some tissue.

"Just a salesman looking to sale business too." Katie responded as she cleaned up her moms room a little, throwing away the used snot rags and refilled the glass of water for her mom.

"Did he say what kind of business?" She asked taking a drink of water.

"I told him to go away and that he had the wrong house." Katie said washing her hand really well and dried them off.

"Oh ok." Mrs. Knight said turning on the t.v. and flipped through the channels.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

( Kendall's point of view )

When Katie opened the door for us, I couldn't tell that she changed. I mean I haven't seen her in a few years but she still looks my evil baby sister. She use to pull pranks and manipulate people whenever she wanted to.

Jo and I didn't know that she was going to be there either. I waited for Katie to come back so I could ask her where mom was. My mom is going to probably have a heart attack cause she hasn't seen me in forever. I'm going to make sure that she doesn't faint, she's been really sick and I'm glad that I get to spend time with her.

Katie came back into the living-room where Jo and I were sitting. Jo started rubbing her balloon of a belly from the baby kicking her. I was waiting for her to tell me if it was going to be a boy or a girl.

"Where's mom?" I asked looking up at her.

"She's in her room watching t.v.." Katie replied as she sat down with us.

"Did you tell her that I was here?" I asked.

"Of course I told her you were here." Katie sarcasticly said as she adjusted the way she sat.

"That means you didn't tell her." I said getting up to go see my mom.

"Ok I told her that you were a salesman." Katie said and Jo started laughing with her.

"You are the sweetest sister that I ever had." I was being sarcastic now as I went to my mom's room.

I knocked on the bedroom door and it opened all the way. The lamp on the night stand was turned on and I stuck my head in the door seeing my mom falling asleep. I guess I was going to have to wait to talk toher when she wakes up.

I shut the door quietly and went back into the living-room. Both of them were talking, laughing and having just a good time. They looked at me and bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked then sat down again, putting my arm around my wife.

"You! I guess you don't understand the point of sarcasm." Katie said and Jo busted out laughing.

"Yeah go ahead and get your laugh but remember karma." I said getting up and grabbing three bottles of water for us.

( End of point of view )


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jo, Katie, and Kendall were still in the living-room until Mrs. Knight woke up. She came in there with them but she stated coughing and clearing her throat. All of them had asked if she was ok and when she had seen her son, tears of joy started forming and one ended up going down her cheek.

"Oh my... Kendall." Mrs. Knight said speechless as she went over there and hugged her boy half to death.

"Hey mom. How have you been?" Kendall asked after he had to catch his breath again from being squeezed tightly.

"Just trying to get over this cold. Can I make you something to eat?" She asked offering them something to eat.

"A little bit. I'll help you." Katie and Jo said getting up and going into the kithen.

Washing their hands before touching any of the food. Jo tried to keep the baby in cause she was about to be due but not until a few days after Christmas, hopefully the baby doesn't come before then. Kendall could hear all of them laughing and having a great time in the kitchen and he just sat there looking at the wall for a few minutes.

"Mom are you ok?" Kaite asked pulling her hair back into a ponytail and started drying her hands off.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just this cold I have, but I'm not gonna let it get in the way of me spending time with my babies." Mrs. Knight replied with a smile on her face.

Little did they know that she was keeping something from them, not wanting them to find out either. Mrs. Knight just wanted to make her children happy along with her daughter in-law. Even though she was in pain, she wanted to spend her last few days with them.

"So Jo is the baby a boy or girl?" Katie asked as she mixed the cake batter getting the air bubbles out of it.

"Well, the baby is a girl. Her name is Bella." Jo said looking at both of them and pulled pans out for the batter to be poured into.

Katie and her mom congratulated Jo and Kendall for wanting to start a family. Mrs. Knight always wanted grandchildren but when her children grew up. After they were done in the kitchen, they started setting the table and asked Kendall to help.

When dinner was finnished, Jo and Mrs. Knight cleanned up the dishes and Katie pulled Kendall aside and asked him something. He went with her to see what she was up to.

"What is it Katie?" Kendall asked trying to whisper as soflty as he possibly could.

"Would you mind helping me with a song? I really wanted to sing one for a present for mom." Katie asked as she put her hands into her pockets.

"Yeah sure I'll help you. What song is it that you want to sing for her?" Kendall asked crossing his arms.

"Thank you by Dido. I want to mom know how much I'm thankful for having her as my mom. Another thing is that I want her to know..." Katie couldn't think of anything else to say.

Kendall had agreed to help out his baby sister with her Christmas present. They had spent hours of time practicing and going over the song. Kendall played the guitar while Kaite sung the lyrics. Spending days if they had to even though Christmas was three days away.

All of them spent time together while their dad wasn't there to ruin the family bonding time. Kendall helped Katie when it was dark outside and their mom was asleep.


End file.
